European Patent Publication 1796403 discloses a method and apparatus for incorporating guided network cable Move/Add/Change (MAC) work order capability into a power patch panel. MAC work orders may be controlled and monitored using in-band signaling using, e.g., standard RJ-45 patch cords. Cable detection is performed at a port level on a real-time basis. Coordination of guided MAC operations may be performed by the patch panel, independently, or in conjunction with, or under the control of, a remote Network Management System. The patch panel may be in either an interconnect or cross-connect configuration.